


Too Late

by vogue91



Category: Amuse
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Ok, I may have lied and having had an ulterior motive. But you can’t really blame me.” he said, his voice suddenly become hoarse. “You weren’t just cute while you roller around the sheets, you know?”





	Too Late

Takeru didn’t feel much like getting up that morning.

But still he had done it, in the end. He heard noise coming from the shower next room, and he felt somehow guilty at the thought that Haruma was already up, while he was still loafing about under the covers.

He stood tiredly up, stretching and walking toward the bathroom, dragging his feet.

He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced, brushing the shadows under his eyes with his fingertips and sighing.

He didn’t sleep enough, that was for sure.

He washed his face in the sink, trying to wake up, barely smiling when he heard Haruma humming a few notes he didn’t recognize, confused by the sound of the shower.

“Move along.” he scolded him. “I’ve got to shower as well, or we’re going to be late.” he said, taking off his pyjamas and grabbing a towel, waiting patiently for the other one to come out.

Then, all of a sudden, he saw the glass door open and his boyfriend’s head peeking out, smiling.

“Good morning.” Haruma said, and without giving him time to do anything he reached out an arm, closing his fingers around Takeru’s wrist and pulling him inside the shower, closing it quickly.

“Haru!” Takeru complained, grimacing for the sudden warmth of the water. “What the heck...”

“Saving time.” Miura justified himself. “You said you didn’t want to be late, right? This way we make a better use of time.” he explained, apparently logic if he hadn’t burst out laughing right after.

“I don’t see what’s so funny about it.” Takeru complained, brushing his hair back and glaring at his boyfriend.

“Come on, don’t be mad. This morning I’ve tried to wake you up for live forever, and you didn’t want to hear it. You were so cute while you wriggled trying to get away from me. You were also drooling all over the pillow, you know that?”

The older one hit him, annoyed, then he thought better to ignore him and actually starting showering, deluding himself into thinking that Haruma was going to let him.

It had been a few minutes, when he felt his hands on his hips, brushing him, moving on the front and letting his chest press against Takeru’s back.

Sato would’ve gladly rejected him, had it been a part of the day when he actually had more willpower than the one he was feeling right now.

He met his hands, smiling.

“Luckily you wanted to make a better use of time, Haru.” he mocked him, while the younger one laughed.

“Ok, I may have lied and having had an ulterior motive. But you can’t really blame me.” he said, his voice suddenly become hoarse. “You weren’t just cute while you roller around the sheets, you know?” he told him, still touching him, letting his hands go lower and wrap around his shaft, while Takeru abandoned himself against him, his eyes closed and his expression ecstatic.

“Really?” he murmured. “But it’s not my fault, I can’t be accused of anything. You’re the one who’s getting strange ideas. While I’m sleep, no less. And when we’re late.” he pretended to scold him, shutting up immediately when Haruma’s other hand pinched his buttock, moving toward the centre and starting to prepare him.

If he could’ve had a say, that would have been a nice way to start every day, as much as he knew that he was going to have serious trouble to get out of the house, late or not.

He moved against his hand, moaning softly while Haruma moved his fingers around his cock and inside him; Sato then took the initiative and moved toward the wall, leaning against it, realizing they were really wasting too much time.

Haruma chuckled, grabbing his hips, brushing them and holding them tight, before pushing hard inside of him.

Takeru bit his lips, crossing his arms on the wall and hiding his face there focusing on that intense feeling of warmth, on the water running down his skin, on Haruma moving inside of him, fast, on his hands holding him and pulling him closer, before one of them moved back on him, moving at the same rhythm of his thrusts, bringing him easily to his limit.

“Haru... Haru, don’t stop, faster, I...” he stuttered, a few seconds before coming, arching his back and biting his lip, trying to keep standing without collapsing on the floor.

He could feel Haruma still moving, harder and harder, and when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore he felt him coming inside of him, adding up to the sensation of warmth, screaming Takeru’s name and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him against himself while he leant against the wall as well, panting.

“Miura Haruma.” Takeru said, a few moments later. “You’re really the worst.”

The other one laughed, nodding.

“I don’t deny it. But...” he kissed under his neck, brushing it with his nose. “You can’t deny that this is one of the reasons why you love me.”

Takeru snorted, pulling away and getting back to shower.

He was never going to give him that kind of satisfaction.

But yes. That was precisely one of the reasons why he loved him so much.


End file.
